existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinta
Cinta was one of the three Elder Gods who survived the Fallen Elder God Ramas' initial attack. She was a master of magic and single-handedly created two of the four next generation of Elders: Sarah and Raphael. Cinta and her sister Aforta both created the guardian and protector of the Elders, BMD. Cinta provided magical instruction to the young Elders, and was very close to BMD. She was the mother figure in his life. Tragically, she was killed during one of the more fierce battles of the Ram War. BMD was negatively affected by this event; her death changed BMD, shaping the being he would become. A statue of Cinta was erected in front of the Imperial Palace on New Cretia. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Cinta was a kind-hearted and empathic being. She acted as the mother figure for all the new Elders, but was particularly close to BMD. She encouraged BMD and Sarah's companionship, seeing the two as an invaluable team. Though she tended to avoid confrontation whenever possible, she was not above participating in the war with Ramas. She took many roles in the war, mainly those of a strategist and support. She was killed by the Umbral Staff during one of the more major battles of the Ram War. She died hoping that all she taught BMD and the others would not go to waste. Most of her teachings clung to BMD, helping shape and keep his humanity intact throughout all of his ordeals. Relationships Kaostos Kaostos was Cinta's older brother. They had a close relationship, never hesitating to seek each other for aid and advice. When Kaostos became Highfather, Cinta and the other Elders (save for Ramas) believed he was the best choice to ascend. She was very supportive of Kaostos' decisions, and helped console him when Balthas, Mischa, and Dyson were murdered by Ramas. The support gave Kaostos the strength to allow the creation of new Elders and BMD. When Cinta was killed during the Ram War, Kaostos, like all the Elders, took it very hard. However, using Cinta's memory to help console and redeem BMD had become the best tool in Kaostos' arsenal. Aforta Aforta was Cinta's elder sister. Like Kaostos, the two were very close. There were two sides of the same coin. Where Cinta excelled in the magical arts, Aforta excelled in the arts of physical combat and weaponry. They often interacted with each other, discussing the progress of the new generation of Elders. Where Aforta invested much in Sheridan, Cinta usually did so with BMD. Although BMD was a part of both Aforta and Cinta, the latter shared a close bond with him. Aforta and Cinta usually fought side by side during the war. Aforta blamed herself for Cinta's death because she was not present during that particular battle. This event was why Aforta did not take any part in the wars with BMD. She meant to protect him as Cinta would have done. Sarah, Sheridan, Raphael, Nicholas Sarah and Raphael were created solely by Cinta. She was a motherly figure for both Elders and tutored them and the rest of the new generation in the ways of magic. Cinta enjoyed working with Sarah and Raphael who, like her, prefered to work with magic and as strategists. Sheridan and Nicholas had their own affinity with magic, but were more like their creator, Aforta. Of the four, Sarah was closer to Cinta than the rest, save for BMD. Cinta encouraged Sarah's adventures with BMD and aided them in exploring mysterious and ancient magic and lore. When Cinta fell, it affected them all deeply. BMD BMD was the clostest thing Cinta had to a true son. She taught him almost everything it meant to be moral and humane. As a child, BMD would always seek Cinta out for advice and aid. When Cinta fell during the war, it affect him deeply. The event marked the beginning of BMD's transformation into the insidious being he was viewed as during the Dimensional Wars. Yet, he always had Cinta's teachings in the back of his mind. Kaostos and Sarah would always allude to that whenever they could, making BMD falter in what he was doing. All in all, it was thanks to Cinta that BMD had the determination to return and aid the Elders in their time of need, and eventually become the man he's viewed as today by those closest to him. Physical Appearance Cinta had long, red hair that flowed well past her shoulders. Her eyes had a crimson tint to them, and were shaped like almonds. She had flawless, porcelain skin, which seemed to illuminate in the light. Such illuminations helped differentiate Elders from general mortals. She wore the customary robes of the Elders, but as with all female Elders, the robes were form-fitting and accented her more feminine features. White was the color she adopted, and she passed it onto Raphael and Sarah as well. She usually did not carry any weapons, for her power was with magic. Powers and Abilities Cinta was described as the most experience of spell casters in her day. She knew many ancient and powerful spells, which she gladly passed on to the new generation. Although she did not share Aforta's affinity with weapons, Cinta could still wield a sword with relatively high skill. Her main advantage was her mind. She was considered to be the brains behind much of the Ram War. When she was killed, all of the strategy fell to her successors, Raphael and Sarah. She prefered deceit and quick strikes rather than full frontal engagements. However, she was no above fighting directly. There were many battles she and Aforta alone were enough to stem the tide of battle and force a victory. When she fell in battle, it was a crippling blow to the Elders. Luckily, her death only brought greater resolve to the Elders and their forces. Category:Elder Gods